Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate
*May 27, 2013 *August 16, 2013 |preceding = Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst |succeding: = Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst }} Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate is a hidden object adventure game developed by Big Fish Studios, and distributed by Big Fish Games. It is the fourth installment in the Mystery Case Files series. Story Madame Fate, a mysterious fortune teller, has foreseen her own demise at the stroke of midnight. The master detective must investigate each carnival worker (carny) to determine their whereabouts when the clock strikes twelve. Gameplay In Madame Fate, you need to look for a certain amount of objects in each scene. There are multiple locations the player is able to search in each chapter of the game. To unlock a location where a carnival worker is at you must solve a puzzle first. In a location where a carny is the player must find dozens of two types of objects. Many other puzzle types have been included to enhance gameplay. These include object puzzles and word scramble puzzles necessary to gain further game information and to gain access to the carnival workers. It is the Mystery Case Files game that introduced Morphing Objects. There is one Morphing Object per location and after finding a certain amount new locations will open. Carnival Workers and Deaths This section lists the carnival workers and how they are foreseen to die by Madame Fate. The Amazing Larry - Magician (Sawed himself in half) Lucy the Bearded Beauty - Bearded lady (Cuts her throat while shaving) Marlena the Mermaid - Wife of Dante Camelo (Caught in a net) Art the Carny - Ride Operator (Smokes over 40 cigarettes at once) (note: he makes a appearance as Arthur lugen in Mcf prime suspects) Twyla Twangle '- Contortionist (Drowns in a locked container she squeezed herself in and forgot the key) '''Bianca '- Daredevil Diva (Blown up by a cannon) '''Fabiano the World's Strongest Man - Having an affair with Marlena (A weight falls on his neck) Lance Pierceman - Sword Swallower (Swallows a real sword instead of a fake) Armando Lucifonti - Ringmaster (Poisoned) Tabitha - Lion Tamer (Eaten by a lion) Franco the Excessive - Fat Man (Eats a horse) Dr. Goodwell - Medicine Man (Strangled by a snake) Puddles '''- Clown (Shot by a gun) '''Dante Camelo - Tattooed Man (Hung by his tongue) Mao and Amber Tan - Acrobats (Fall off of the highwire without a net) Reception According to independent tracking site game-sales-charts.com, following its release on November 8th, 2007, MCF: Madame Fate held the #1 sales spot on its home distribution channel, Big Fish Games, and remained there for 170 days. Leading casual games industry outlets such as Gamezebo.com have featured several articles featuring extremely positive reviews of the game. Trivia * Art the Carny is originally from Mystery Case Files: Prime Suspects, but also has got his alternative version in this game if he is a Prime Suspect, but not the Villainous Thief. * Twyla Twangle, Armando Lucifonti, and Mao and Amber Tan do not have character hidden object scenes of themselves in the game. * Franco the Excessive is Madame Fate's eldest son and the only known relation of Madame Fate. * There are numerous reference to the next game's Ravenhearst setting within the game. The spirit of Charles Dalimar can be seen on the last page of the help section above the MCF badge. A raven can be spotted in the upper right corner of the Lion Tamer's Crystal Ball Puzzle. Emma Ravenhearst's signature is hidden in the Entrance-Ticket Booth hidden object scene. Larry Magician.png Lucy Bearded Beauty.png Marlena Mermaid.png Arthur Carny.png Twyla Tangle Contortionist.png Bianca Daredevil Diva.png Fabiano Strong Man.png Lance Sword Swallower.png Armando Ringmaster.png Tabitha Lion Tamer.png Franco Excessive.png Dr. Goodwell Medicine Man.png Puddles Clown.png Dante Tattooed Man.png Mao & Amber Tan Acrobats.png Charles.jpg|Charles in the last help page. Category:Games